


You See Friends (I See Lovers)

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Im angsty, M/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love, my first time writing ongniel, sorry ongniel shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Daniel’s first lesson as a man is to be brave and honest.Now he’s not so sure.





	You See Friends (I See Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens if “if it was you” is played right after “you see friends” and it’s past midnight. : )

It was only 6.45, way too early to start doing anything, but here he was. Already drying the cereal bowl Seongwoo left in the dishwasher. _How early could he be to have had breakfast and storming out before 6.30?_ Kang Daniel smiled bitterly at himself, muttering a sad _“way too early.”_ in attempt to answer his own question.

Daniel knew well that Seongwoo wouldn’t have a class until at least 11 on Wednesdays, and it was indeed Wednesday. He knew that very well, since it was the first time he had met Ong Seongwoo. He ended up sharing a physiology lecture with him every Wednesdays and Thursdays ever since.

 _Seongwoo plopped his black sling bag, taking a seat next to Daniel as he whispered a scandal about someone on the second row. Of course, the sudden action earned questioning gazes from Daniel, mainly_ ‘who are you’ _and ‘_ why are you telling me this.’

_“Ong Seongwoo.” He had said, grinning to his ears. He held a hand towards Daniel._

_“Kang Daniel.” He replied, hesitantly. He shook back on the raven haired boy’s hand._

_He paid no attention to Seongwoo that day, reverting his attention back to the lecturer who was explaining something about enzymes. Seongwoo had made him missed the introduction and definitions of enzymes. He’d be damned to miss more on the subject._

Kang Daniel laughed at the memory. He was damned alright, because he remembered that just a few minutes after that, Seongwoo whipped his phone up and started browsing for cat videos on youtube. He remembered that both of them got so engrossed in watching a tabby playing with daisies when Professor Lee caught them and made them leave his lecture midway.

However, what he didn’t remember was how the annoyance towards Ong Seongwoo turned into fondness and friendship. They were inseparable from that day onwards. Maybe cats do bring people together, or it could also be the way Seongwoo’s eyes lighten up every time he laughed.

Hm. _It must’ve been the cat._ It couldn’t be Seongwoo’s eyes because that would be hella creepy.

* * *

 

 

It was 9 a.m. Daniel had showered and changed into his campus clothing, white coat in tow. He didn’t feel like having breakfast and it was still too early to go to campus. He resorted in turning on their TV.

Spongebob Squarepants were on, racing with Patrick in catching jellyfishes. Daniel heard himself snickering at Spongebob’s annoying laugh. Cartoon was one of his favorite thing to watch, that and Ong Seongwoo trying to cook dinner.

_Seongwoo never prided himself as masterchef material. He knew cooking was never going to be listed as one of his specialties, but he didn’t know that he would be able to create such mess in attempt to make fried rice._

_Daniel was cackling on the floor, holding a macerated shrimp that had nested on top of their fridge a few minutes ago. Don’t ask Seongwoo how that could happen. The latter groaned, threatening Daniel to stop laughing before he stuffed him with the failed product of what’s supposed to be fried rice._

_It would’ve worked if not for the fact that Seongwoo had eggshells stuck to his cheek._

_Regardless, both boys ended up laughed the incident off and ordered take outs instead. Seongwoo swore to never cooking again, in which Daniel agreed, wholeheartedly._

_Of course, Seongwoo still tried to cook from time to time, creating chaos and mayhem in attempt to cook even the simplest dishes._

Daniel really hated having to help Seongwoo with the mess he had created after each cooking session. What made it worthwhile was hearing Seongwoo’s embarrassed laughter, and his futile attempt to hide it by scratching the back of his head.

It was the chaos and the loud days that convinced Daniel that he had made the best decision of his life when asking Ong Seongwoo to be his roommate. Life with Seongwoo was never dull, there’s always going to be something to look up to, new pranks or movie recommendations or beer and chicken night before an exam.

_Ironically, life with Ong Seongwoo is now black and white, a dull series of awkward glances and quiet rooms._

Daniel shook his head. Time to go to campus.

* * *

 

The blonde glanced around; there were still so many vacant seat at the lecture room. Well of course there would be, Daniel was almost an hour early.

He chose to walk past the seat he used to occupy together with Seongwoo. It had been weeks since they both started to sit anywhere else, far from their usual spot of two years. He had just put his bag somewhere on the third row when he noticed a familiar black bag just two seats over.

 _Guessed it was too close for Seongwoo’s liking_. He thought bitterly. Pressing his lip tightly before waddling over the other side of the room, where Jonghyun and Minhyun were chatting animatedly. Maybe he could squeeze in between them.

“Daniel!” Jonghyun greeted him, big smile spread on his face. Minhyun did the same.

“Yo! What’s up guys?” he greeted back, taking a seat next to Jonghyun. The brunette started talking about some funny accidents on the cafeteria, involving Park Jihoon and some freshman called Bae Jinyoung or something. Minhyun pipped in, adding in details while laughing. Daniel couldn’t help but to laugh as well. Though feeling slightly pained at Jonghyun and Minhyun’s close interaction.

He used to be closer to Seongwoo that hyunsquared ever will. People would say things like how Daniel and Seongwoo are joined at the hips, how they were inseparable.

And inseparable they were.

_Seongwoo laughed, snapping pictures of a grumpy Daniel who had just emptied his stomach for the nth time that morning. He loudly cursed anyone who forced him to take another shot of vodka when he was clearly wasted already (It was Seongwoo). The slightly older man said nothing but snickers and let Daniel complained about the headache and the nausea. Apparently Daniel hadn’t realized that he had dyed his hair bright green during that one of his drunken episode._

‘Damn, it would be both funny and chaotic when this idiot finally realizes.’ _Thought Ong Seongwoo as he amusedly watched his best friend, slumping against the toilet seat with eyes shut._

_Daniel remembered nothing but extremely painful headache and red hot rage from that day, but he remembered the embarrassment he had to endure the next day during biochemistry lab sessions (hats aren’t allowed in labs). But deep down, deep deep down, Daniel didn’t mind being a Christmas tree for a day if that means Ong Seongwoo would be bursting in laughter everytime he saw him._

_He had thought of himself as the boring friend and it felt good to make Seongwoo laugh for a change._

He can no longer make Seongwoo laugh lately. Heck, it had been too long since the last time he heard Seongwoo laughing around him. The raven’s laugh was melodious and addicting, making it even sadder for Daniel to acknowledge that he would probably never hear it again.

* * *

 

Time clocked by without Daniel noticing, it was suddenly 7 pm. He glanced around. Had the road always been this quiet? Daniel never noticed how dim the light was, or how long it took to walk from the anatomy building to his parking spot. Maybe because he’s usually with Seongwoo, whose presence radiated light and altered time.

Daniel reached their apartment by 7.30. He quickly changed into something comfy and grabbed yesterday’s cold Chinese takeaway from the fridge, shoving it inside their microwave.

The kitchen-slash-dining room was empty, no one sat and ate there anymore these days, Daniel would usually bring his meal in front of the TV, while Seongwoo ate out or in his room. 

Funny, usually dinner was the one time Daniel and Seongwoo would always share. They would bicker about which restaurant to call or which pack or ramyeon to boil, before sitting together to eat dinner and chat.

Dinnertime was their special time.

That’s why Daniel chose to confess his feelings toward Seongwoo on dinnertime.

_It was by their second anniversary of being housemates that Daniel realized he had to confess. He couldn’t bear to hide and pretend anymore. It was his first lesson of adulthood to be brave and honest, and he would gather all his bravery to confess to Seongwoo. To tell him the truth about which light he had been seeing his best friend in._

_He knew well Seongwoo had gotten himself a girlfriend the past month, heck, the news ruined him like nothing else. However, he still had his hope._

_Hope that maybe Seongwoo did feel the same and their two years together had planted something in Seongwoo’s heart. Maybe._

_Maybe he could also see Daniel in a different light, if he hadn’t been before. Maybe he did stand a chance._

_Holding tightly at his hopes, the blonde confessed._

_Oh how he hated the scandalized look on Seongwoo’s face. The latter almost choked on his noodle, eyebrows knitted in disbelief, shock, anger, betrayal, and probably even disgust?_

_Daniel couldn’t make out the words coming out of Seongwoo before he left the room, leaving Daniel alone from that moment on._

It’s scary how drastically things shifted after that, Seongwoo only came home after 11 and quietly entering his room. Going to campus first thing in the morning, and sometimes not even bothering to go back at all, probably sleeping over at a friend’s house or at his girlfriend’s.

Daniel never called, nor texted. Why bother? He was sure Seongwoo wouldn’t answer anyway.

They had stopped talking, stopped going to campus together, stopped sharing lunches, or copying notes. Daniel got almost nothing but a small smile and hurried greetings whenever he walked past his _ex_ best friend in the hallways. Seongwoo had avoided him like the plague and Daniel couldn’t find out the reason why it hurt him that much. _Seongwoo’s not even homophobic_ , he laughed dryly.  

* * *

 

It caught him by surprise to see Seongwoo opened their front door. It was still 9 p.m and Seongwoo should’ve known that Daniel would still be up at this hour.

It even surprised him even more to see him walking towards him casually, but still he avoided any eye contact. Seongwoo grabbed a beer and chugging it in one motion. Sparing Daniel a small glance before focusing back to the movie that was playing on the TV.

They sat together in silence, suffocating silence, for at least half the movie. Neither dared to address the elephant in the room. Seongwoo was first to get up, taking his empty beer can and patted Daniel softly on the shoulder before making his way to the kitchen.

Daniel ruffled his hair; he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that. Interacting with Seongwoo had been his second nature, something so natural he hadn’t ever thought of losing it.

He knew he had his eyes glued at Seongwoo, who was now back from the kitchen and headed to his room. Sparing no glances back at Daniel.

“Ong, I’m sorry, but we can’t keep doing this.”

Daniel felt himself moving quickly. He had his arm clad on Seongwoo, stopping him. He had prepared himself to feel the sting again if Seongwoo had looked away, but the latter looked right back at him. Staring at him with unreadable eyes.

Then Seongwoo smiled, the kind that Daniel wished to never see, sad and thin. The smile hadn’t even reached his eyes when those words came.

Like a dagger that pierced through Daniel’s already shattered heart,

_“Yeah, I know. I’m.. moving tomorrow.”_


End file.
